A white sub-pixels is added in a RGBW four-colors display technology on the basis of the RGW three primary colors, therefore the transmittance of the liquid crystal panel can be improved; in the same time, through the use of sub-pixel sharing algorithm in the premise of the same resolution can reduce ⅓ pixel number of the liquid crystal panel, to achieve reducing the fabricating yield risk of the ultra-high resolution, reducing the 40% power consumption of the backlight, at the same time, to improve the image contrast effect, so the RGBW liquid crystal panel has a broad space for development in the future.
However, the RGBW liquid crystal panel also has some inherent defects, such as the problem of darker in a pure color, for example, when is observed by a large viewing angle, the optical luminance curve cannot meet gamma 2.2, that is, color shift problem is occurred. The greater the viewing angle, the more obvious the color shift phenomenon.
FIG. 1 is a gamma curve of a liquid crystal panel at different viewing angles in the conventional technology. As shown in FIG. 1, when the viewing angle is the front viewing angle of 0°, the gamma value is 2.2. As the viewing angle changes from front viewing angle of 0° to the oblique angle of 30° and further to the oblique angle of 60°, the gamma curve corresponding to different viewing angles deviates from the gamma curve corresponding to the angle of 0°, the degree of the gamma curve corresponding gamma curve is more and more serious, such that it makes the color shift more and more obvious.
Therefore, how to improve darker in a pure color and the color shift the problems of the RGBW liquid crystal panel, and thus improve the display quality of the RGBW liquid crystal panel is an urgent problem to be solved.